You Make A Good Other
by Kiaeb
Summary: A poor confused boy named roxas has nowhere to turn. Unable to make the right decisions he feels lost. One fateful night sends him to the hospital where he meets another young boy. Could he be the one to save Roxas? Roxas Sora Yaoi NEED REVIEWS!
1. A Breakup and A Breakdown

Chapter 1 start

"Do you want some more," he asked huskily, seated in his satin armchair, a glass of brandy and a cigar balanced in his hand. "...Yes," Roxas whispered, his back against the wall, a thin, yet strong, chain extended from his small neck to the ceiling, jingling softly with every movement that the chained boy made. Ansem sat forward in his chair, "you know what you must do," he said, a smirk appearing on his smooth face. Roxas nodded, his eyes falling from Ansem's face to the floor. The smirk on Ansem's face formed into a full grin, his hand rose, a sharp snap echoed through the room and his fingers made that sharp friction. A man, tall, seemed to be in his forties, walked in, a sweet smile with dark eyes. He walked towards Roxas and bent down so that he was on eye level with the boy, his hand floated up and cupped Roxas's chin. "A charming lad," the man said to Ansem without turning to him, Ansem gave a small laugh of satisfaction before standing up to leave the room, giving them privacy. The man unhooked the chain from Roxas's neck, "now..."

"I can't stand you," Sora shouted as he walked out of the room, Riku trailing behind him. "Are you fuckin' kidding me," Riku bellowed as he grabbed the smaller boy's arm and forced him to turn around, "i've put up with your shit for longer than i can remember." Sora stopped thrashing about to get out of Riku's grasp and simply stared up, his eyes wide. Riku glared darkly down at Sora, his grasp loosening slightly when Sora stopped. "What are you talking about," Sora asked, clearly about to cry, his hands shaking. "Every time you complain, you complain to me, and bitch about every little thing," he growled, his fist tightening around Sora's arm to put emphasis on the word 'bitch'. Sora gasped slightly, the pain in his arm growing, a single tear slid down his cheek, "R-Riku," he said weakly. Riku, surprised at Sora's reaction, said, "w-what." Sora's head slowly tilted up towards Riku, "i thought i was the one that was supposed to be mad," he said darkly, almost a whisper, as he fist drew back and smashed into Riku's jaw. Riku let go of Sora and fell back into the wall, his hand cupping his cheek as he glared at Sora, his eyes flashing with anger as he stood up.

Roxas rubbed his tear stained cheeks then looked at his wrists, which were covered with marks from handcuffs that had been recently removed. He looked to his right and saw the older man, asleep, with a pleasant smile gracing his lips. They were both laying on a king sized bed, covered with multi-colored satin, which they had just performed their task on. Or more like the man had performed his task, ravaging Roxas, the boy unable to move, bound up like an s&m portrait. Roxas sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed as Ansem walked in. Ansem's smile dropped when he noticed that the man was deep asleep, he walked towards Roxas and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, pull him into the room that he was formerly in, and throwing him into the wall. He pulled a small package out of his pocket and then threw it at Roxas, "enjoy rat," he said snearingly, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Riku walked slowly towards Sora, ready to attack, his hands open and shaking. He smashed his hand into Sora's face and caught in head in the act, he lifted up Sora, Sora's body dangling under his head. Sora's hands weakly grabbed at Riku's wrist, trying to free himself. Riku rushed towards the door, Sora in hand, opened it and threw Sora out. Sora landed on the grass, turning to his side and moaning as he heard the door slam shut. As he turned over he felt a sharp pain on his hip, he reached down and dove his hand into his pocket. When his hand came out, he had his car keys in his hand. Sora stared at the keys dully as they clinked together in the wind, making a high jingle. He stood up slowly, ignoring the numbing pain in his arm and the back of his head, and dragged himself to his car. He opened the door and sat in it, staring at the stearing wheel for a small moment then thrusting the keys into the ignition and turning them sharply. The engine started with a deep growl as he shut the door, his foot dipping down onto the peddle. The car raced away from the house.

Roxas slipped the first pill into his mouth, it didn't give him the same kick as usual, he then examined the pill closely. They were different pills, in anger he threwhe package at the wall, watching them drop to the floor, "Goddamnit," he shouted, his fist smashing into the wall as he stood up. He opened his door, which had surprisingly been left unlocked, he snuck down the empty corridor and into a room which him and the others had branded as 'the room'. The room was filled with pills of many different types, time passed, and Roxas had downed three bottles of the strongest pills there. By that time, everything around him was a blur of random colors that weren't even there. Roxas began to fall, as if from a cliff, then everything was dark. Ansem walked in to retrieve a reward for one of the others, to discover Roxas.

Sora sped through the street, causing other cars to screech to a halt, so as not to collide. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he dodged pedestrians here and there. The tears blured his vision till all he saw was a mix of lights. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and then when regaining his focus, he saw a car heading right towards him, the figure in the car holding a cell phone to their ear. Sora screamed as the car smashed into him, he could now see the other driver clearly, but only for a moment, it was the shocked face of Selphie. The last thought that ran through Sora's mind before he passed out was, 'that...stupid bitch.'

The sirens could be heard outside as two bed were rushed into the hospital, on one bed Sora, on the other Roxas. Both were very passed out as the two carts went opposite ways to different emergency rooms.

_**Chapter 1 end**_


	2. Is Friendship All It Could Be?

Chapter 2 start

When Roxas awoke he was greeted by the bright lights of the hospital room, the steril smell that always eminated from the hospital stung his nose as he sat up slowely, whimpering he looked down at the stitches lining his stomach. looking at the I.Vs that were placed in his wrists he was confused. "how did i...get here?" he asked himself placing his hand to his head. he remembered he was angry...for getting the wrong pills...then...he overdosed. he sighed laying back on the bed. he was exhausted, the anesthetic they gave him to numb the pain of having his stomach pumped hadnt completely worn off yet and his eyelids were heavy. "...i cant stay here for much longer..." he said warily getting up, the floor was cold to his bare feet. wincing at first to the sudden chill he got he walked to the opposite edge of the room. his clothes neatly folded on the chair. walking to them he pulled out the I.V. he was used to the pain of needles and it didnt hurt him much. walking to his clothes he began to dress until a voice at the door stopped him.

"you shouldnt be out of bed Roxas" he said, his voice huskey, Roxas froze, shaking slightly at the voice. "Ansem..." he whispered looking at the figure clad in red. "Roxas...go back to bed, you shouldnt do anything rash.." he said as he approached the young boy, his hand under his chin his deep orange eyes stared down into Roxas' blue eyes. "you might hurt yourself..." roxas turned away looking down, to be greeted by a slap. "ROXAS!" he shouted with a glare. "dont you look away when i speak wiht you boy!" he said as roxas turned back to him slowely, his blue eyes held hate for this man. the red cheek was caused by the slap, but...roxas was helpless, this man Ansem was the one person who could give Roxas what he needed, what he desperately needed, the pills. "im sorry...ill go back..." he said dropping his clothes messily back onto the chair. sitting on the bed. Ansem walked over to the boy sitting behind him, his arms around the boy's shoudlers.

"good boy...listen to me...and i might get you off the hook for having those pills in your system..." he spoke softly in his ear. "but when you get back...i have a special client...who wants to meet you..." he said with a soft chuckle before leaving the room, letting roxas be alone. Roxas sat there, unmoving for what seemed like forever, "what did he mean by 'special' client?" he whispered to himself before laying back in bed. calling the nurse she came in. "hello sir what's the problem?" she asked with a gentle smile. "my I.V...it came out..." he said softly, his eyes not meeting hers. she nodded and walked over warning him before she replaced the I.V. "sir, call if you need anything else" she said leaving the room. "alright..." he whispered back hearing the click of the door as it closed.

when she left he grabbed the I.V stand and stood up, pulling on the robe they offered him and some slippers he left the room. making sure to avoid any doctors, he never did well sitting in one place. while he walked he overheard two nurses talking. "no way! he's so young!!" "yeah i know!! he was hit by a girl who was doped up, poor kid...i hope he pulls through, he's in really bad shape...this really cute guy came to see him...he's been waiting there for him to wake up since it happened." "what room is he in?" "36B, but dont tell anyone i told you!" they giggled and one took off to the room, Roas followed, he was curious about the boy. When he reached the room he waited until hte nurse left, before he walked to the window on the door. looking in he saw a young boy, about his age laying on the bed, a mask was strapped to his mouth and nose helping him breath, and he had many I.V.s in his arms. his eyes were closed and his hair was brown.

he held some scratches on his face but nothing serious looking over the boy's body he blushed softly. under everything, this boy was beautiful, he was innocent, he could tell by how pure his skin was how thin he stayed, his face held nothing showing he was ever forced into anything. and mostly there was another boy beside him, holding his hand. the boy had silver hair and deep aqua marine eyes. he seemed a bit scared to lose the boy and this showed the boy's innocence, he was in love. "HEY!" cried a voice from behind. "you shouldnt be out of your bed sir!" said the nurse he had called who ushered him back into his room. "please sir, the doctor says you're free to go in a few days, we just need to make sure you're ok for now alright?" she asked a bit worried for him. Roxas smiled softly and nodded, someone was worried...not because they would lose profit...but for his health, that made him happy. as he layed in the bed he looked up at the ceiling sighing, he wanted to meet this innocent boy...he wanted to talk with him.

After a few days, he was allowed to walk freely through hte halls, when he saw the coast was clear he would drop by to check up on Sora. he didnt know his name, but every day he seemed to get better, he could breathe on his own by now but he still hadnt woken. this day he walked into Sora's room, the sound of the heart monitor drifted to his ears as the boy lay there, breathing deeply and slowely. Roxas smiled softly down at the boy, the other boy who had been watching him...had stopped visiting...Roxas found it strange but didnt think much of it. walking up to the boy he placed a hand on his warm cheek feeling his soft smooth skin. "dont make the same decisions as me..." he whispered as he gasped backing up the boy's eyes opened.

slowely Roxas could see sora's eyes for the first time. they stared up at the ceiling a moment, unsure where he was. Roxas looked at the boy's curious face. "y-you're in the hospital..." he said softly, the boy looked over at him a bit most questionable. "hospital?" he asked softly, sitting up painfully. "n-no!" shouted roxas pushing him back down gently. "you're badly injured...you were lucky to live..." he said blushing as the boy's deep blue eyes gazed at him. "who are you?..." he asked a unsure, laying there looking at Roxas he saw the wristband. "you're not a doctor...or a nurse...you're a patient...why are you here?" he asked licking his lips stopping them from becoming dry.

"me?...m-my name is Roxas..." he said softly looking at him smiling, he held a soft blush. Sora smiled happily and placed his hand out. "im Sora...hey Roxas?...have you seen Riku? he's about 6 foot...silver hair, bluish green eyes?" he asked smiling. roxas nodded. "he came in the first night...but then he stopped, you were in a coma for 3 days sora..." he whispered biting his lip knowing he should tell the nurse he was awake, but knowing that would end their talk. Sora seemed a bit upset by this, looking down he nodded. "oh...so...it really is over then..." he whispered to himself, the tears welled in his eyes as he held back the cry. "Sora?...what's the matter?" he asked walking to his bedside lokoing sadly at him. "dont cry..." sora shook his head. "no...he...he doesnt want me anymore..." he whispered looking down, the tears tainting the pillow. "im alone..." Roxas shook his head smiling at him taking his hand. "no! that's not true" smirking he pointed to himself. "ya got me, ill stay by your side...who knows, we might become close friends" Sora looked at roxas a bit suprised, then nodded, tears welling again. "alright...then we'll be friends..." he responded as Roxas got up, to inform a nurse sora has awoken, and leaving the conversation, to continue another day.

_**Chapter 2 end**_


	3. Punishment LEMON

Chapter 3 start

A few days passed, Roxas would visit Sora's room every day, until night. Sora seemed to have forgotten all his sadness, Roxas admired that, the ability to smile. Every day Roxas saw Sora he held a large grin gracing his lips. Roxas felt he lost that ability long ago. One day while Roxas was on his way to visit sora and see if he would be able to walk today, ran into the one person he had almost completely forgotten about. "Roxas...you've been in the hospital for quite some time now..." said Ansem as he smirked at the young boy. "i asked the doctor, he said you're free to go whenever you wish...you've been here for to long...your 'clients' are getting impatient for their favorite young boy." Roxas shuddered looking away, he couldnt go against ansem, he never could.Roxas nodded solumnly "yeah...i know, im sorry..." he whispered melancholy at the fact to leave Sora. "...i need to get my clothes and...ill be right out...you can wait for me in the waiting room.." he nodded looking down at the boy. "dont look TOO happy to see me" he scoffed pushing him wiht his shoulder as he brushed passed the boy.

Roxas walked to his room and sloely pulled on his regular clothes. butoning up the jacket he left the room. stopping in midstep he looked toward the direction of Sora's room and walked toward it. "i have to say goodbye..." he said to himself as he ran toward Sora. "sora!" cried Roxas rushing into Sora's room. Sitting up slowely Sora smiled brightly. " Hey Roxas...hm?...you're in your regular clothes?...are you leaving?" he asked a bit upset by the fact he was being left alone. Looking away her clenched his fists as he spoke. "yeah, but dont worry Sora...ill visit you" he spoke softly the last part...because in the deepest part of his mind...he knew it wasnt true. Ansem would never allow Roxas out, not to see Sora, this would probably be the last time Roxas ever saw him.

Backing from the doorway he couldnt hide the sadness in his eyes. "sora?...ill see ya around alright?" he asked feeling sadness overwhelm him seeing Sora's face turn away from the smile. It was as if Sora knew they wouldnt meet again. "yeah...see ya later Roxas" he whispered back before laying in his back closing his eyes. Roxas paused a moment not wanting to leave his friend then rushed off knowing what waited him when he got back, and the longer he made him wait, the worse the punishment would be. As Roxas opened the doors to the waiting room his eyes met with the deep orange ones of Ansem. Standing tall he walked over to the boy a hand on his shoulder. "shall we go Roxas?" he asked tightening his grip almost painfully. roxas nodded helpless as he followed Ansem out to the car.

The ride home was silent, Roxas didnt lift his face up once the entire time, the car smelled, the scent was familiar, the scent of sex and drugs. the life Roxas was returning to, the life nobody wanted, but it was the only life Roxas had...and the only life Roxas could ever have. Once back he was thrown against the wall by ansem. "SNEAK INTO MY STORAGE?!" he screamed shattering a lamp on the wall beside roxas' head. Roxas ducked his hands covering his face to sheild them from the shattered glass, getting cut along his arms and neck. Asnem walked up to him picking him up by the front of his shirt. "STAY THERE FOR LONGER THEN NEEDED?! do you know how much money you cost me you little bitch?!" he screamed punching him in the face sending him crashing to the floor with a thud, he was bleeding now. but he looked up at Ansem, his eyes were empty he didnt fight back, wiping the blood from his mouth he used his hand to help himself up wincing slightly, he had leaned in the glass of the broken lamp.

A half hour went by painfully slow leaving roxas beaten and bruised on the floor. nothign broken, he wasnt badly injured. Taking a grip of Roxas' hair Ansem picked him up painfully. "now Roxas...its the client that has paid you 300 gold...you know what that means..." he whispered menacingly. Roxas' eyes shot open wide, he knew what 300 gold meant. "ansem...please...no..."

"you should have thought about the consequences...before you stole from me you bitch" he said dropping Roxas to the floor. Leaving the room he heard someone enter the room before he closed the door. "well well well...if it isnt Roxas...you've put Diz through a lot of trouble to find ya." Roxas sat up painfully wincing as he looked up at the man. he was tall and slim. his hair was unusually spiked and fire red. he held a tattoo under each eye and a smirk on his lips. "the name's Axel...got it memorized?" he asked before sitting on the bed looking at him. "hey, im a kinky guy, but DIz could have at least cleaned you up a bit before handing you over to me..." sighing he shrugged. "oh well, ill just turn off the lights...they say nobody has paid 300 gold for you yet...that would make you...a virgin to that right?" he asked walking over lifting his chin up as he smirked a devilish grin. "...i'd like to say i'd be gentle...but im just not that type o' guy..."

Roxas felt his sore and weak body being lifted off the hard floor and dropped onto the bed, it wasnt very soft and it was barely clean. looking up at him he saw him reach down and pull off Roxas' pants. Roxas merely closed his eyes trying to be in a different place, where he always went when this happened. the lights turned off as he felt Axel's hands on his legs lifting them to his shoulders. he was slow, Roxas knew he was prolonging it liking the fact that he could make Roxas grimace without even touching him. "You look like im already inside..." said axel's voice from the darkness of Roxas' eyes, he didnt see anything anymore, not even what axel was doing which scared him. "s-sir...i...i dont know about this" he said as he did what he should never do, and that was doubt.

"what do you mean you 'dont know about this'?!" he said angrilly. "i paid for this you sure as hell better know about this!" he said as he pushed in slightly causing Roxas to whimper slightly. "wow, you are tight...im amazed you've never had it here before" he chuckled, he was cut off by Roxas' struggles, he pushed against Axel with the palms of his hands. "agh!...p-please...stop it no..." he whimpered his legs began kicking. Axel seemed a bit annoyed, pulling out Roxas let out a sigh of relief feeling the pain end. but then gasped his heart in his throat feeling strong hands grip his sides flipping him onto his stomach. "this wont let you struggle so much you little pussy!" he scoffed grabbing his thighs pushing them apart.

Roxas struggled to his knees but was unsuccessful as Axel pulled him back down. he grabbed his wrists adn pushed him to the bed, the struggles seemed to excite him more. "this is more fun...the i expected..." he said with a smirk before hearing the whimpers of the boy, he wanted to cause him pain, pain for not cooperating. "as punishment...i wont be gentle...i will treat you as i'd treat any other whore!" he said as he thrust his cock deep into Roxas. Roxas let out a scream of pain his fingers clutched at teh stained sheets his face pushed into the mattress. his teeth were clentched tightly in pain as axel wasted no time. he thrusted roughly and fast into roxas, deeper each time. "damn!" he hissed biting roxas' neck hard, nearly drawing blood causing him to cry out. this excited him further making it more painful for roxas. "you're to tight...i can barely fit..." he said as he got harder with his thrusts trying to get deeper. roxas layed on the bed clentchign his teeth tightly. he gave up on struggling, it never did any good. the pain was terrible. Axel's stamina was long, every minute felt like an hour for roxas. he was bleeding from Axel and from the beatings before. roxas nearly screamed feeling Axel ram into him harder, he was near his climax.

Cringing at the long awaited finish he whimpered, the hot liquid stung him pulling out axel was breahting heavily. leaving Roxas laying there in pain. "that was worht the 300...you were tight...it felt nice, we should do it again sometime..." he said with a chuckle before closing the door. leaving the beaten and bleeding roxas on the bed, still half dressed. he was sore and could barely move. he was exhausted from the day and as his eyes drifted shut and he slowely fell asleep on the stained matress, the only thought he saw was of his only friend. Sora.

_**Chapter 3 end**_


	4. Ice Cream, And An Unexpected Customer

Chapter 4 start

After a few minutes once Axel had left he walked to the shower scraping off the dirt, feeling dirty until the point of blood. he stopped before bleeding and looked down, he didnt cry he was past that. "Roxas" said a voice from outside the door. "once you're finished washing up i need you to step into my office" the voice belonged to the one person he didnt want to see.

"...Diz..." he said in almost a scoff. the shower couldnt last long, but he wished he could stay in there forever. once he left he noticed the sheets were being changed, possibly thrown out from the amount of blood and cum that stained the blanket. He passed it by in his clothes, dressed messily, his hair dripping. "yes Diz?..." he asked once he approached the door to Ansem's study.

He dare not open it, he wouldnt bother enetering his office if he hadnt any reason to. Diz laughed softly. "...cross with me after that?" he asked through the closed door. "...i wouldnt call it cross..." he said leaning against the wall next to the wooden door. he smelled the scent of wine, aomeone in the room next to Diz was 'working' as well.

He winced slightly from the movement of him leaning against the door. he had a few bruises lining his wrists and back,these paled in comparison to the immense pain he felt coming from where that bastard had relentlessly raped him. he heard Diz laughing at Roxas's comment, and he continued his thought in his mind. 'its more along the lines of hatred' he thought to himself before he snapped rebelliously. "...whaddaya want anyway Diz?" he asked in a scowl. Diz was silent a moment before responding to the harsh question.

"...well, i have another job for you tonight Roxas, but you cant use that same room today...i have your fix in here, but you wont get a single pill untill you finish THIS job" Roxas slammed his fist against the wall. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" she said gripping the handle. "...i could throw you out at any time! you're lucky im giving you anything after such a fuss you put up last night!!" he hissed, causing roxas to shudder in memory of it. he felt his eyes grow moist. 'all that pain...all that pain...and...and he's not giving me anything for it!!!' he thought to himself angrilly.

it had been a few days since his last fix and he was craving it badly. "diz c'mon! please give me something! three pills! three! then ill give the guy twice as much as he asks for alright and ill throw in something for you too Diz!" he couldnt believe he was actually saying he would do something for Diz for free. Diz scoffed. "...hmph, im not giving you anything Roxas, you take the pills after the job, or you get none at all..." roxas hissed. "fine!" he said angrilly, wiping at his eyes. "...you are lucky im giving you some pills after last night...you were screaming the whole time! it was bad for business! you're lucky that man enjoyed the torture, and he actually paid for it..." he sighed then opened the door.

Roxas had let go of the handle when he heard Diz get up from his armchair which stood on the opposite side of the room, there were women in there as well. they were very beautiful and held seductive glances to Roxas, the wine scent came from Diz's room it was obvious since they were holding a bottle of wine and three glasses. Diz's was the largest glass there, his clothes reeked of it, it was difficult to get Diz drunk, his tolerance was high. "...here!" he said tossing him a coat. "..its a house call...head over, here's the address" on the coat was a card holding an address on it.

Roxas knelt down picking up the coat looking over the address. "...what time?" he asked looking up to Diz, Diz was taller then Roxas, his eyes were feirce, and at one time Roxas actually feared those eyes, now though, Roxas barely feared anything. "...6:00" he said before walking back to the room slowely. "...if you're late he'll tell me and every second you're late after 6:00 i get rid of one pill, if you dont appear at all, i wont give you any pills for the rest of teh week" Roxas nodded, he assumed Diz would say something along those lines. "...am i free the rest of the day?" he asked not looking up at him.

"...do what you like, but make sure you are there by 6:00" Roxas nodded and walked off. house calls if he could pick a favorite would be. instead of the usual, he was allowed to leave the house. he was allowed to see the sun, smell teh fresh air and go out to see people who arent scumbags.Once he left the house he looked back, the place was small but richly decorated, it was only decoration. to lure those men who need company inside. Roxas usually got male customers, a female every so often would slip in for a bit of fun. it was amazing Roxas hadnt contracted anything as of yet. he was clean so far, which he thought was the only reason why Diz worked him so hard, because Diz wanted to use him as much as possible, before he wasnt so clean.

He walked along the streets silently, he had purchased some advil for the pain of the night before, and so far it hadnt kicked in. As he sat down, painfully he sighed, hanging his head low. he saw a pair of feet, and heard a familiar voice. "...i was wondering what happened to you!" said a cheerful voice, belonging to someone he had always loved seeing. "hm?...Sora?" he asked looking up to him blushing slightly, Sora's face was close to Roxas's, but he didnt seem phazed by it. "whacha doing he Roxas?" he asked before sitting down beside him.

"...nothing..." he whispered looking away. He wasnt lying, he had nothing to do, just he wouldnt return to that place until he needed to. "...want to go do something Roxas?" he asked smiling to him softly. "...you seem a bit...upset, and ice cream always cheers me up!!!" he stood up quickly holding a hand out to roxas. as roxas looked up to the happy face he noticed there wasnt a single scar on sora's beautiful face. He had a bandage on his cheek and a big goofy smile on his lips. This made a smile rise to Roxas's lips. 'hmm..its contagious' he thought to himself before taking sora's hand. 'i like the feeling of a smile...i smiled before...when i was in the hospital and we talked...' he continued to think as they walked, sora spoke to him and roxas subconciously heard him. he was mostly thinking of why he smiled around this innocent and goofy boy.

"-right roxas?!" sora had ended what he was saying and roxas snapped up. "o-oh y-yeah right!" he said with a nervous laugh. Sora boredly looked to him. "...you are a unic?..." roxas winced, he had been caught not listening. "...i figured you werent listening...after you started agreeing with me on things like that...i know your mind is elsewhere..." Roxas looked to the disheartened boy and laughed softly. "..im sorry, ill listen to you...i promise...so, what about that ice cream huh?" he asked continuing to walk with him. "...ill pay in apology"

Sora smiled brightly. "the only thing better then ice cream is...FREE ICE CREAM!!" he rushed off to teh nearest ice cream parlor, dragging the poor boy along by the hand. Roxas blushed madly as Sora excidedly held his hand. "ah! s-sora! not so fast!!"

"c'mon ya wuss!! run a bit!!" roxas merely chuckled. The ate ice cream and talked, Sora would talk to him always smiling. then...his face would drop when the subject turned to his boyfriend Riku. "...he's a great guy...i love him so much...but...he...i dont think he loves me...he's hit me...and always yells at me..." he looked down the ie cream had melted over his fingers.Roxas's eyes turned to Sora's showing worry and sadness. "...why dont you leave him?" he asked wondering. "...i...cant..." sora said sadly. "...i have nobody...if i leave him i have nobody...my mom...had recently passed away...and ive never known my father...i have no siblings...and Riku was the only one i needed for so long...that...i havent had any friends..."

"what about me?" Askes Roxas smiling to him gnetly. "...im your friend right?" Slowely sora looked to him. "...really?...you think of me as a friend?" Roxas smiled and pressed a hand to Sora's cheek, he was blushing slightly as Roxas leaned in whispering. "...you have no idea..." he leaned closer, but before he was able to reach sora's lips a beeping came from his cell phone. he pulled back cursing to himself, Sora seemed still to be blushing. "...im sorry Sora...i need to leave...i have...'work'..." Sora looked away. "...I trust Riku...the only thing i know...he wouldnt do is cheat...im sorry Roxas...but i wont give him feign trust..."

Roxas nodded slowely. "...you're a good boy Sora...its best you dont get mixed up with a guy like me..." with that he ran off, it was 5:30, and it was about twenty minutes to get there. On the way there Roxas fought back tears that threatened his eyes' dammit! i find someone who makes me smile...who i like to be around...and i dont just keep it at friendship!!...i guess...its just the way i am...' he slowed at the street, gasping for breath as he walked to the appropriate door. he was 3 minutes early. 'hmphj maybe that bastard will give me 3 EXTRA pills for getting here early" he said with a sigh, knowing it was untrue. he cautiously knocked on the door and a voice rang from inside. "...alright im coming!" it was a deep sensual voice, it seemed to hold a kindness, or at least a feigned kindness. As the man opened the door he smirked to Roxas "...well, im glad you arrived, right at 6:00 good timing..." Roxas hadnt looked at the man until he started talking.

Roxas sighed. "...yeah i try to be on time" he said softly. then he stopped. "...you..." he whispered looking up at the tall lean muscular man. he seemed around 17 and was an utter beauty. his hair was should length and silver, it felt in clumps, almost spiked, it held an elegance yet toughnes to it. his eyes were aqua-marine and were unreadable. his skin was pale although he lived on an island, this was the man who was sitting next to sora that first day. this was. "...Riku..."

((how'd ya'll like it!! sorry for the lag, i havent had been inspired in SOOOO long. haha))

_**Chapter 4 end**_


	5. He's A Liar LEMON

Chapter 5 start

Riku looked to the boy, his eyes scanned him up and down before he heard his name. "...funny, i dont recall giving them my name...well come on in anyway..." he said with a smirk holding the door open for Roxas. Roxas looked to Riku warily Following after the older man slowely. "...nice place..." he said turning on the tape recorder he had held onto, he always needed to bring one in case of a law suit is in order, but this time it was for another reason. "...so...you called the brothel to have some fun?" he asked walking over to the large red sofa on the wall opposite of the doorway to the living room, his footsteps clicked on the hardwood floor, causing an echo to repeat his clicks throughout the large empty house.

Riku chuckled and nodded following after the younger boy by the name of Roxas. "...i asked them for one who was clean and a bit of a tough guy...they said they had just the one..." he sat beside roxas, leaning back against the seat, his arms behind the top looking over to him. "...you remind me of my lover, young, petite, and with a hint of stubborness to you...but your eyes are different, they arent full of life, they're dark...broken...that's just what i strived to make my lover's eyes into...but his spirit is to strong, i cant seem to break it..." he chuckled leaning closer to the boy. "you have a lover?" he asked his hands at his chest, he hated his job. he hated it as much as needed it, he always hated his job.

Riku nodded slowely, his beautifully intense eyes stared into Roxas's, Roxas didnt falter, nothing intimidated him anymore. "...then why not just have him?...why come to a brothel?" asked Roxas hoping to get it on tape, Riku scoffed looking at him. "...were not on...the best terms at the moment, and a man needs some release...i see nothing wrong with searching for release..." Roxas knew this was a dangerous question, he smirked his arms wrapped loosely around the silver haired boy's neck slowely. "...what's his name?...the boy whos lover im stealing?" Riku chuckled softly, his hads gripped Roxas's tightly. his ees changed to that of anger.

"...you ask a hell of a lot of questions..." he hissed pushing him away but not before pulling out the tape recorder from his clothing. "...really?...so you know him and you want him to find out that im not loyal?" he asked, being a smart man he knew it by the look in Roxas's eyes, those of fear. With a punch he sent the boy sprawled to the floor. "...dammit..." he got on top of the younger man, a hand painfully grasped his face pulling him inches from his own face. "...mind your own damn business, and just do your job...Sora is of no concern to you, he is mine and mine alone, got that?!" he asked before roughly kissing him, he paid for this boy's services, he was going to have them.

Smirking riku ripped at the boy's clothing, Roxas let out a pained cry as Riku bit his tongue, the wounds from last night werent healed yet causing new blood to spray forth, coating Riku and Roxas's tongue in the metallic liquid. Roxas struggled against the man at first, he felt fear, but then he realized, this was his job and that riku was right. "...im sorry" he whispered as Riku's lips wandered to his neck biting roughly as Roxas closed his eyes willing to give himself to this rough lover. As riku's clothing left his body he also undressed the petite frame below him. Roxas looked up at Riku brokenly, Riku smirked down at him before sitting up.

"...you're bruised...it seems you're not a virgin though, to bad...well at least you can help me get ready..." he said stroking his long member his eyes remained steady on Roxas. Roxas slowely got up, he couldnt help but feel excited from this beautiful male sitting before him. his eyes trailed to Riku's hardened cock and before he realized it his fingers were wrapped around it, his lips layed open mouthed kisses along his lenght before resting onto the very tip. Riku's head lolled back in a groan enjoying the kisses and suckling as roxas continued the pleasurable touches. Soon his mouth engulfed him sucking harder his fingers tangled in the silver netherhairs tugging affectionately as his let his teeth graze Riku's length, as he made his bobbing rythem, sucking harder as he felt the cock grow and pulsate within his mouth.

Roxas's tongue swirled aorund the thick cock hearing Riku's groans of pleasure and feeling the large hand at the back of his head pushing him roughly almost choking him to push him deeper onto Riku's cock. Roxas felt a surge as Riku's cock seemed to tighten hinting he was ready to cum. Riku let out a cry of ecstasy as his seed came forth, filling Roxas's mouth, Roxas although was experianced with this found it hard to swallow, Riku was very well hung and thus made it difficult for Roxas to swallow the bitter tasting fluid. As roxas pulled riku's still swollen cock from his mouth, still gistening from his own semen and Roxas's saliva, Roxas layed back knowing what happened next. He needed to play desperate, wanting him as he always did, but this would be his second time being punctured, he knew it would hurt.

But looking to Riku, Roxas's face flushed softly from the heat he noticed riku held some lubrication so it would be easier. Riku was a cold hearted person, but he wasnt evil it seemed. roxas whimpered feeling Riku's thick fingers push into him slowely massaging his ass, making it lubricated so it would be easier on him.Then Riku mounted him his hands grasped his legs hooking them onto his elbows letting his hands rest at the sides of Roxas leaving Roxas's legs open and himself exposed to him. riku had slowely pressed the head of his cock to Roxas's enterance enjoying how the boy's back arched in response. Roxas then closed his eyes knowing riku was close to entering him, then a voice entered his mind.

' i trust him' it was Sora's voice, the image of the sad but innocent boy made Roxas's heart fill with regret and sadness, it was either do his job to get his fix, or get away from Riku and not betray Sora. 'sora...' thought Roxas as he cried out softly feeling the hard member slowely, almost struggling to push its way into Roxas's enterance, Roxas's heart jumped blushing heavily. It had actually felt good, the painful pleasure of Riku's long pulsing member thrusting into his intensely tight ass, mixed with Riku's playful fingers massaging his own cock felt good. but the feeling in his heart wouldnt stop. 'sora...' His mind repeated again as Riku began to pulll out 1/4th of the way out before thrusting harder back in.

Riku let out a grunt as he began to pull a bit further out jsut to ram back into the almost fragile boy, Roxas's member hardened further causing a chuckle to rise from Riku's throat. 'sora...i wont betray you anymore...' he thought to himself as he unhooked his legs and kicked Riku away, who was so lost in the pleasure he didnt even realize what was happening. Riku flew back causing Roxas to whimper at the sudden pain. He got up wobbling a bit, still aroused from the sex he quickly pulled on his clothes as Riku got up glaring at him. "hey! where are you going?! we're not finished here!" he scoffed gripping Roxas's Wrist painfully tight, Roxas showed no pain.

"...If you dont love such a wonderful person like sora...then...then i will for you!!" he hissed kicking Riku in the face sending him flying into the wall. Roxas's arousal faded as he rushed from the house after grabbing the tape recorder. 'sora...i dont need my fix...i just want to see you!' he thought as he continued to run, amost feeling like if he stopped the way he used to be would catch up to him and he would be trapped. So he continued to run, searching for the one he had so desperately wanted to see. Searching for the boy going by the name of Sora.

_**Chapter 5 end**_


	6. I Love You Sora

Chapter 6 start

Roxas had run for what felt like an eternity to his thumping heart and aching legs. He knew in his mind that Riku wouldnt chase him with what would quite possibly be a broken nose from the kick, but he couldnt help it. He couldnt stop running, he wanted to find Sora so badly, he wanted to tell him about Riku. But...he also knew telling him about Riku would also tell him about his won profession. Finally his robotic legs stopped, they felt weak, like thin rubber sticks holding him up. His breath came out in quick but heavy bursts and his chest heaved to keep up. He could feel his heart pounding, whether it was from the running or if it was from defying DiZ's order, Roxas didnt know. He leaned against a building, his eyes closed as he gasped for breath, feeling tired to an exhausted level, sweat stained his messily pulled on shirt. His golden hair was mussed up with the sweat and from what Riku and him did.

"...I can't let him know...I can't let him know..." silence fell over him a moment as he looked to his hands, they were shaking slightly. "...what a disgrace i am..." Said the sad and broken boy as his rubber-like legs finally lost their balance, letting him fall. He hadnt even noticed the thunder and lightning, nor the people running for cover from the now downpouring storm overhead. Roxas merely hugged his now nearly numb legs to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees. "...the tape...is the only proof i have...He wouldnt believe me...he loves that jackass so much!...That horrid man doesnt deserve Sora's innocent love..." Wiping at his eyes which were now forming a downpour of their own to match the surrounding area. He hated crying, it made him feel even more worthless then normally. Burying his head into his arms his shoulders shook with sobs with the realization that this was all...futile...

"...sora...he'd never believe me...im just some junkie...trying to mess up his life as badly as mine is..." he said to himself before slowely unfolding his coat and the tape recorder that lay nestled within it. Suddenly Roxas felt the rain stop, looking up in question having still heard rain all aorund him he noticed that there was a dark red umbrella now positioned over his head. And squatting beside the boy who was sitting there crying in the alley was the boy roxas had come to care for so much. "...what's wrong Roxas?" asked Sora, his sky blue eyes tracing over Roxas's own, he seemed genuinely worried about him. "...Sora..." he whispered before kneeling up and wrapping his arms around the boy, causing the once dry Sora to become damp with Roxas's wet clothes.

Suprised by this act of care, Sora rarely recieved this from anyone besides his mother. But it had been years since she had been around to give him such a hug. "...roxas?" asked the confused but slightly shy Sora as he wrapped an arm around the weak and light boy. "...You're soaked...where do you live?...ill give you a ride back..." said Sora as he slowely stood up, taking Roxas with him, feeling him nearly fall down a few times. It was like Roxas had sticks for legs and they couldnt support him. Roxas didnt respond to the question, he just stubbornly wiped at the tears that plagued his eyes. "...i...cant go back there...its not a home...its torture..." Sora seemed even more woried as he nodded pulling one of Roxas's tired arms around his neck, struggling to keep the umbrella up as he did so. After a long walk to the car, which should have been short if not for Roxas's near dead legs. Getting into the dry car Sora gave the shiverring boy a coat to keep him warm until they reached his house.

Upon reaching Sora's house Roxas walked in, taking off his drenched shoes he stood at the porch for a while until the innocent young boy by the name of Sora opened the door for him saying it was alright if he came in, even though he was sopping wet. As Roxas calmed down, sitting on the couch in some of Sora's dry clothes and a towel draped over his head Sora and him sat on the couch talking. Roxas nary said a word, he was afraid, no...he was terrified of talking to him. Roxas didnt want Sora to hate him, but...this was the moment Roxas had been waiting for. "...sora..." said Roxas in a soft almost half whisper as his blue gaze turned to meet Sora's. "...i need to tell you something...its...its about Riku" Roxas could see Sora freeze as Roxas mentioned Riku. "...riku?...what about him?" asked the slightly shorter boy turning to face him fully. Roxas slowely and almost toppling over a few times, got to his feet and walked to the coat that hung on the hook. reaching into the pocket he brought out the tape recorder. It was cold to Roxas' touch, and he knew it was to mark either the end or beginning to them.

Sora looked to the tape recorder in Roxas' hands, his eyes were terrified of what lied on the tape. What had Riku done that Roxas looked so sad and serious about? Roxas sat down beside Sora again, his eyes fell to the recorder before turning back to the boy beside him. "...Sora...i need to tell you something about me first...when...we met at the hospital...i didnt want to tell you...how i ended up in the hospital..." Sora furrowed his brow as he listened to the quiet boy talk, he seemed scared and somewhat sad. "...but now i need to tell you...because...i cant let you love him...when he doesnt love you..." Sora looked a bit angrilly at Roxas from this, about to stand up and shout at him for saying such things about riku. But roxas continued talking, the tone itself was enough to keep Sora quiet. Roxas continued after the look of getting up and screaming at him faded from Sora's face. "...i...work at a brothel Sora...i dont have a home...i dont have family...and you...are my only friend.." he looked scared now as he continued. "...i dont even work for money...im a junkie too Sora...im worthless and...im willing to never go back!...i'll give all that up...but please dont hate me..."

Sora looked at him, suprise filling his eyes and sadness for how Roxas felt. "...roxas i..." he was hesitant to answer, Sora's eyes roamed the boy sitting before him, this was the same boy who was with him in the hospital and who had talked with him and let him confide in him. Things like those didnt matter to Sora, he cared about this boy. "...Roxas...i dont care about any of that...you're still my friend too, and i cherish you as i do all my friends..." he smiled gently, a small blush painting his cheeks a soft pink hearing how roxas would give up everything to be with Sora, at least that's how it sounded. Roxas felt filled with happiness from the answer, almost to the point where he had forgotten...the even worse news. Roxas's face fell once again to one of sadness at the news he was now to tell the soon to be heartbroken Sora.

Roxas moved closer to Sora, the tape recorder in his hand. "...Sora...today..when i left you i was going to an address my master gave me...so i could get my pills..." he took a deep breath before he continued, Sora's hands gripped at the bottom of his shirt so tightly his knuckles were white. "...Riku was the one who...sent for me, Riku wanted me..." Sora shook his head, the tears had started to form, standing he looked to Roxas, his eyes wide. "...no...NO!! dont you lie to me!!" he cried angrilly, before Roxas played the tape, immediately, Sora quieted down. The tape played by, all the while Sora cried, silent tears ran down Sora's cheeks, staining his cheeks red and making his blue eyes puffy with tears. Silence had made Roxas aware the tape had ended, but yet he didnt turn off the crackling static, soon it just turned itself off. "...sora...i...im s-" Sora glared at him angrilly. "...leave me alone!..." cried the broken hearted teen.

roxas looked down, before getting up placing the tape recorder back into the coat pocket. "...im sorry Sora...i couldnt let him keep hurting you..." Sora was only silent, but then right before Roxas was about to head upstairs to get the clothes from the dryer Sora spoke. "...you lied..." Roxas furrowed his brow a bit as he turned to face Sora, slowely walking to him. "...lied?...what did i say?" he asked, very confused by him. Sora continued to say, his gaze falling to Roxas again. "...you said...you would love me..." Roxas blushed brightly at this, he had not realized he taped everything, including how he said he would love Sora. Roxas remained silent, not knowing how to respond to this, he only shook his head. The response didnt even pass through his mind before he spoke. "...i cant lie about that Sora...i already love you" he whispered softly, Sora's cheeks the color of crimson as he shook his head. "...no...you dont...you'll be like everyone...and wind up leaving me...nobody has ever loved me!" he cried out, the tears continued, but was cut short as Roxas rushed to Sora, not wanting him to think that.

"...Sora...you're so stupid if you think nobody loves you!!" he said angrilly, embracing the boy tightly. "...im living proof of that...i love you Sora...and i wont let anyone or anything hurt you!..." he cried, keeping his lips at bay from Sora's but upon feeling Sora return the embrace he smiled nuzzling into the nape of his neck. "...never say stuff like that Sora...someone like you...could have anyone they wanted...anyone would love you..." he loved how Sora cried against him, he loved the feel of the boy in his arms and felt he could die now and would die happy. He was pulled from this dreamlike haze when a knock came to the door. Blushing sora pulled away from Roxas, and went slowely to the door. Roxas followed soon after, gasping as he saw who stood at the door. With a smirk his single visable deep orange eye looked down to the boy once the door had been opened, with a soft chuckle he opened his lips to speak with his slave. "...hello Roxas..." Said DiZ, watching as Roxas lost all color in his face.

_**Chapter 6 end**_


	7. A Night Of Passion LEMON

The Long Awaited Chapter is Here

Chapter 7 start

Sora stood at the door, his eyes fastened on the man clad in red, that single visable golden eyes stuck out like a sore thumb and made Sora lose feeling in his legs. "..H-Hello?...Can I help you?"Asked the young boy, hoping to sound a bit braver then he felt. It was just the aura of this man, something about him gave him the chills to his core. He was usually a very brave boy, but this guy was different, because he was trying to attack someone dear to him, not Sora himself, that was the point that scared him most. Roxas slowely stepped up, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, he seemed brave and rough but his heart was beating wildly and his eyes were brimming with fear. "...DiZ...What do you want? Haven't you realized yet? I QUI-"A quick hand came across the young man's face quickly sending him sprawled to the floor. "Roxas!"Cried out Sora who knelt beside the fallen boy, his eyes followed the long red robes of the man Roxas called DiZ until htey rested on his eyes again.

Roxas was sitting up rubbing his cheek and grimacing with pain as some blood trickled from his lips. "...Damn..."He cursed softly, Sora's hand rested at the back of Roxas' shoulder the other layed on his stomach. Sora seemed to be protecting him and Roxas almost felt comforted until the cackling of the man broke that feigned comfort. "...You think you could just quit and leave Roxas?" He asked in his gruff yet loud voice, his eye narrowed as he knelt down pushing away Sora with one hand and gripping the front of Roxas' shirt with the other bringing his face closer.

"What about your...Medicine?"He asked with a devilish smirk, instantly Roxas stiffened. The drugs, that's right the drugs! He couldnt quit now! Not when he was close to getting those pills, oh god he needed a fix so bad! One more, just one more pill and he would be fine...Roxas looked to the man, eyes wide and his heart pounding. His mind was racing about the drugs, he needed them, dammit!! How could he not see how much he needed them before! He threw away his access to drugs on some stupid thing that made no difference! That's all that mattered, the wonderful feeling of floating, the desire for those pills, the thought made his mouth water. That was all he craved, that's right. "...DiZ...I'm...I'm...sorr-"He was interrupted by a quiverring yet obviously upset voice.

Turning to face the young brown haired boy he saw the look of sadness, betrayal, loneliness, and worry all balled up into one. "...I'm Sorry DiZ...But those pills are worthless to me!" He scoffed gripping the man's wrist and wrenching it from his shirt. DiZ glared at the boy as he scrambled up and went to stand before Sora, only to have Sora stand next to him. They looked so alike, sky blue eyes, the same determined expression and the same clear soft skin. Sora was a bit tanner then Roxas, and Roxas held a golden tint to his hair while Sora's hair was brown. DiZ got to his feet, his orange eyes went from one face to the other, as if he recognized this, some forgotten memory, or maybe another life. "...I see" Was all the man said before he turned and walked out the door. "...I'm sorry, that you have decided on that" He whispered before closing the door behind him with a subtle click. "...I ...Is he gone?"Asked a little unnerved Sora, his fingers laced with Roxas' and Roxas smiled leaning against him, nuzzling against his cheek as he nodded.

"Yeah, everything should be fine now Sora" Sora smiled and kissed Roxas' neck softly, Roxas' eyes closed and his heart pounded. 'Is it really?...'He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the young boy. He's had sex before, but he's never made love, he wondered if he could use all that he learned on Sora. Knowing Sora accepted him made him glad, but knowing he could pleasure Sora in so many ways made him smirk. Roxas looked to Sora, leaning in his placed a gentle kiss on the boy's soft lips before whispering. "Sora...will you accept me?"Sora nodded slowely, his lips parted and his breathing was a bit shaky. "Roxas...Will you accept me?...I know you might want someone more experianced then me...But I don't know if im good enou-"Roxas silenced him with a deep passionate kiss, his eyes drifted closed as he kissed him, just when the boy returned his kiss Roxas pulled away. "Sora, don't be stupid...of course I'll accept you...Sora I love you...I have loved you since I've seen your innocent blue eyes, the way you smiled at me in a sincere way, how you were worried about me and I knew you would care about me, Sora I want you and only you..." Roxas chuckled a bit as he tugged at the boy's arm pulling him up the stairs. "...Also, don't worry Sora, I think I can fix that..."

Sora blushed intensely as he saw where Roxas tugged him to. Upon opening the bedroom door Roxas pushed Sora down onto the bed kissing him deeply, Roxas' tongue slid between Sora's loose lips and danced with his as his skilled hands made quick work of both their clothing. "Wow, you're...you're good at this..."He whimpered when roxas allowed him to breathe and speak by moving his lips down along his neck. "Sora please...tell me" Sora held him loosely, his arms wrapped around the boys waist and his eyes looking past him to the ceiling. Roxas' hands dipped down sliding over Sora's silky skin and dipped under the only clothes roxas didnt remove, his boxers. Sora closed his eyes his fingers tightened on Roxas' back as Roxas began to slowely stroke his length. "Tell me you love me" roxas pleaded, pulling his lips away leaving a trail of flesh that burned for his touch. "...Roxas...I love you"

He whispered before Roxas smiled and kissed him deeply. Only now he nodded and pulled down his own boxers after his hands left his cock and tossed away his boxers. "...Are you ok Sora?...you ready?" He asked softly, looking to Sora as he shook his head, reaching over to the nightstand drawer he pulled out some lubricant. "...Here, this I kept here in case of...Riku" Roxas looked to the bottle and nodded as he took some into his hand, using it to stroke and coat his cock he pressed the other one to Sora's ass, pushing his finger in his loosened him up.

He wasnt a virgin either so it wouldnt be to difficult. "...Sora ...Say it again when I do it" Roxas whispered holding him closer as he pushed against his entrance. Sora arched his back, gasping a bit, his grip tightened and his eyes closed. "...I love you Roxas" Roxas had never heard these words since so long as he could remember, it made him smile as he bit down on Sora's neck as he pushed in, Sora let out soft cries as he felt the lubricated cock push into him. "Nnngh, Roxas...ah!..." Roxas lapped at his ear before whispering huskily. "Am I hurting you Sora?" He asked, his breathing grew heavier as he started with a slow thrust.

"No..." was Sora's response, his eyes opened and his breahting became uneven. Sora's legs were at his sides but Roxas took hold of one of them and pushed them up bending his body and making his cock push even deeper. "...Tell me if I hurt you at all during this" Roxas whispered, having never made love before he wasnt sure how to be gentle. "...Ah!...Roxas...It feels good" He whimpered out as roxas became rougher with the boy, feeling his control begin to slip. God it felt so good inside him, having his muscles clutch over his thick cock made him groan. His hand gripped at Sora's ankle as he rammed into the young boy, sitting up straight he left Sora to arch and grip at the sheets, his eyes clentched shut he cried out in pleasure as his lover began to thrust into him over and over. Sora's body felt like it was on fire, as soon as he got used to this position Roxas gripped both his legs behind the knee and pulled them up hooking them over the elbow and leaning foward.

It hurt somewhat to have his body bent like that but it felt amazing as well. Roxas bit his lip hard as he continued to fuck the boy, he was tighter then any of the girl's he'd fucked and he liked it. Sora's passion filled cries mingled in the air as Roxas lost control, Sora gasped as he felt his body pushed onto his belly, his head pressed into the pillows and his fingers gripping at the sheets as the boy's cock pulsed within him, Roxas was close already, Sora had never felt like this before, it was so warm. Sora groaned for him and then screamed as Roxas reached foward and began to stroke his painfully aroused cock as he pounded his own cock in at an increased speed, matching the beat Roxas gripped with his other hand at the boy's waist pulling his hips to meet every thrust.

Then all to suddenly, he came, his seed burst into the boy's tight as and flowed out pushing over his cock but he continued to thrust into him. His hand quickened and tightened it's hold on the boy's member until finally The muscles contracted around Roxas' sensitive cock and his own seed stained the blankets and his belly as well as Roxas' fingers. Roxas smiled and pulled out of the boy, laying down beside him he breathed heavily shiverring a bit from the intense pleasure he looked toward the boy. "...Sora, how was it?" He asked looking to his lover, taking his clean hand and running it through the boy's hair as he rolled onto his side to face the boy who just made him feel the way he did. "...amazing" was all he said before pulling closer and nuzzling against roxas' bare, soft chest. "...I love you Sora" He whispered, but the boy was already asleep. Roxas smiled and closed his eyes drifting to sleep as well, he was happy...finally happy.

But, outside, the car still parked in the driveway stood ominously outside rumbling softly as the engine revved. The man who was in the car shone his orange eye out the window up at the house, "...Nobody ever quits..." He knew how to get him back, he knew and he would use that knowledge to his advantage. Slowely the car pulled out and drove away, but it wouldnt be gone for good Bad things always come back, and good things barely last.

_**Chapter 7 end**_


	8. A Painful Past

Due to a tragedy in the family, and a spark of inspiration, I've found a desire to write

Chapter 8 start

A night of love, warmth, care, and passion passed by into another day. The next morning, when Roxas had awoken before the light of the sun even touched his lover's lids. The young boy, whose light brown, nearly blonde hair was resting mussed and laced with dried sweat, his deep blue and yet mature eyes washed over his lover's form, resting in the messy bunch of blankets and pillows. Raising a hand he sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair before getting up. he wore a pair of loose pants, but yet his chest was bare, showing a scar going along his left side along his waist. It was light, but apparently it was a deep wound judging from the length. His soft footsteps were heard along the carpeting as he walked to the bathroom down the hall and started the shower. The time had barely struck seven, he couldn't sleep, he couldnt help but feel uncomfortable in such a warm and caring environment. He had only ever been offered coldness, hatred, and a life of horror. The steam from the shower lifted and brushed along his cheeks, waking him from his half daze, stepping out of his clothing he stepped into the shower, lifting his chin he looked up to the oncoming drops of water, washing off his body and wetting his hair. His eyes closed and he felt his body relax in the warmth, his finger rested on the scar, he felt chills run over him. This was the scar that started everything, and this was the reason he wound up on DiZ's doorstep.

It was a cold February morning, Roxas's things lay beside him as he sat at the bus stop wondering where his small amount of money could get him. His parents had kicked him out that day, early that morning because Roxas had apparently not respected them and had decided not to do things 'their way'. The map he had was quite confusing, and he hadn't found anywhere he could stay at for the little money he was offered from his parents. He sighed and hung his head, four feet was in his vision, what little vision he had of the ground above his feet. Slowly, cautiously, he looked up to meet two pairs of eyes, one was a deep green, the other a smokey grey, both of them held the same evil glare. Slowly Roxas, upon finding his voice which had hidden away upon the sight of evil in their eyes whispered.

"...c-can I help you?" he asked softly, clearing his throat when he finished, he was greeted by a large hand grasping the front of his shirt and pulling him up. Immediately his defenses were up, he was an easy-going guy usually, but when he sensed someone wanted to fight, it was like a completely different person came out. His eyes narrowed upon feeling this, but he did nothing.

"Hah, yeah you can, we want your money and anything else you have that we feel like taking" Roxas scoffed and gripped the hand that held his shirt tightly, making the man's evil glare turn to one of pain as he tore it free and squeezed it tighter, his knuckles popped, hinting at how close the fingers were to breaking. Roxas leaning in closer to the man, his lips hung over the man's ear, the other one stood in shock at the situation. Roxas could smell the smoke and sweat from the man's body and clothes from how close he was.

"...Or, the smart thing would be to leave me alone and nobody gets hurt . . . " He hissed before throwing him away almost effortlessly, the man fell to the ground roughly, the other one was on his guard in seconds as the wounded man began to get up, apparently his hand was close to being broken. He glared at the boy who had done this to him. Roxas was only about 16 at this time. He just held a steady glare as he slowly got to his feet, the guy who was not hurt scoffed and rushed him, readying a punch which Roxas dodged effortlessly. Stepping aside with a soft sigh he watched the man go flying past him, stumbling and nearly falling. The wounded man with the smokey grey eyes got up and attempted to catch the young fighter off guard. Roxas was good at fighting, but he wasnt trained, he was naturally good. Hearing the scuff of the man's feet he turned around quickly, his leg lifted with a side kick, sending the man sprawling to the ground again. Gasping for breath, the kick and fall knocked the wind out of him, and he could barely move.

Roxas was smirking over to the man whom he had just given the biggest beating without trying. He was also overly cocky and full of himself, but his pride was about to make him pay. He heard the man behind him scuff his feet and he looked back to him, jumping back where he knew his fist wouldnt have hit him. But he gasped upon feeling something cold brush against his flesh, cutting through his loose-fitting white shirt and causing his skin to cut only slightly, a trickle of blood fell along his belly where the knife the man pulled had cut him. Roxas jumped back again, hitting into a tree, he let out a groan of pain and surprise. A hand went to the shallow cut knowing how bad it could have been if he was a few seconds later. The man was smirking as he approached him, his comrade took control of the young boy's situation and punched him from the side. Roxas's heart was beating too loud for him to hear the scuffle or their movements. He fell to the ground, he rolled out of the way of a kick making the man stumble and curse. The one holding the knife approached Roxas as he forced himself up.

Roxas's lip was on fire and a bit of blood trickled down his chin, he wiped it away with his sleeve and glared at the men. He was pissed more so then scared, rushing at them with nothing more then his fists he landed the first punch, sending the smokey eyed man to the ground in a daze and bleeding. He punched the second guy, but at what cost? The man flew up with the knife, Roxas's breath hitched and his eyes widened as he stumbled back, the man crumpled to the ground, but wasnt unconscious. Roxas was forcing himself to stay up. In his side, at least 3 inches inside the young boy's side was a knife, blood flowed from the wound, but he didn't pull it out. He knew better then that, his head was spinning, the pain was unbearable and the feel of his shirt clinging to him with what he knew to be his own blood was enough to make him lose himself. He watched the world begin to fade, grow dark, then vanish from sight.

He awoke at least 10 minutes later, the knife was still stuck in his side, he felt a starting pool of blood around his body, he got to his knees, the pain was intense. His luggage was gone, and so were the men. He looked down seeing the crimson grass where he laid. He got to his feet, his vision was blurry, he must have walked for a while, a half hour, he was losing a lot of blood. He fell to his knees looking ahead of him. He saw a figure, cloaked in red, he heard his footsteps, they sounded like he was swimming under water, the sounds and sights were so foreign to him. He was losing too much blood, the man stopped in front of him, Roxas felt his hand reach up, grasping hold of the red man's cloak.

"...please . . . h-help . . . I can't . . . " he couldnt even manage a clear sentence, his voice was already fading. The man knelt to him, grasping his wrist in a gentle, yet firm grip and whispered to him in a voice that was husky, deep, yet held a thin accent.

"...My help does not come cheap . . . " he whispered, Roxas could see the red cloaked face, and his orange eye, it was entrancing. Roxas nodded slowly, he couldnt help but agree to everything this man, his savior, will say, or might say to him. "...Work for me, if I save your life today . . . you must give it to me when you're well . . . do everything I ask, I will own you" he whispered, his hold tightened on the young boy's wrist.

"...yes . . . please . . . anything . . . just . . . I can't . . . it hurts" he whispered breathlessly, his eyes were closing, the last thing he saw was the ivory smile of the man, and his orange, devilish eyes. The final thing he heard was a soft chuckle and a response.

" you're mine now . . . "

Roxas opened his eyes, the water in the shower had started to cool when he came to. His eyes met the tile of the shower wall in Sora's bathroom. He leaned his forehead against the wall. The cold tile against his heated forehead felt nice. He was staring into nothing as he whispered to himself

"...you're mine now . . . " Those words were so clear within his mind, those words, the first thing he said to him as a slave. From that day forward Roxas was DiZ's slave, he did everything and anything DiZ wanted, and if he did anything wrong he was chained up or beaten. His fingers ran along the scar again sighing heavily before he stood straight and showered up leaving the room. He stopped in the hallway to look into the bedroom, his eyes met with the same, yet strangely innocent, eyes of Sora looking back to him. He was smiling upon seeing Roxas, but then blushed heavily and looked away from him upon seeing him dripping wet and clad in only a towel around his waist. Roxas couldnt help but smile at this, he was so shy he wouldnt even see him like this. "Sora? ...you're all red, you should get used to seeing this" He said with a smirk, almost in glee at making Sora so uncomfortable. Walking back to the room he sighed, his clothes from the day before had dried by now, and he looked to them sitting on the dryer folded nicely. Stopping at the dryer on his way to Sora's room at the far end of the hall he picked up his clothes, and looked to the tape recorder, shivering slightly at remembering how horrible Riku was to Sora. His eyes drifted back to the boy in question, who was pulling on a new pair of pants, his eyes facing from Roxas's not realizing he was being looked at. Roxas left the tape recorder there, grabbing his clothes he put them on, his bottoms first before he pulled on his pants and shirt. He left his shirt undone, no reason to do it. He sat beside the boy on the bedding, who looked to him, smiling softly.

"Roxas? ...That guy whom you called DiZ . . . will he be back?" Now Roxas fell silent, he never knew what DiZ was thinking, he never was able to see into those narrow orange eyes and see what DiZ wanted really, or see what his master was thinking. But something inside him told him that he will be back.

"Sora . . . I don't know, I hope he's gone for good, but . . . that's just too good to be true" he whispered sadly, his arm snaked its way around Sora's waist, letting Sora lean against his shoulder he closed his eyes kissing the brown haired boy on the forehead. He looked out into nothing, and his eyes seemed dead, scared, and warm all at the same time.

"...I don't want to lose you Sora, I won't ever hurt you like HE did . . . " he said gently, turning to him and snapping out of his daze, Sora looked up to him, smiling gently and he nodded leaning up and kissing the slightly taller boy on the lips. "...Roxas, you won't lose me . . . after all . . . you're the one who saved me from him . . . I love you Roxas" he whispered softly, his hands rested at Roxas's chest, their eyes kept each other's hold before Slowly Roxas's arms wrapped around Sora's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. Sora almost desperately kissed back, Roxas loved the feel of being loved and desired. Roxas smirked and kissed him deeper, pushing him down onto the bed, he might have showered but Sora hadn't. Roxas smirked and kissed down Sora's neck, Sora arched his neck to his new lover, closing his eyes and blushing as he felt the dirty blonde haired boy over top of him, pushing him onto the bed.

"Ah . . . Roxas, we shouldn't. nngh . . . I mean we just woke up" He whimpered out, blushing heavily and arching his neck he let out soft whimpers, in spite of his words his own body was being affected by Roxas's touches and kisses. Roxas smirked, knowing Sora didn't mean what he said. He kissed to the top of Sora's shirt, while his hands began to undo Sora's pants letting out a soft chuckle.

" I think Sora wants this just as much as me . . . " he whispered huskily, nipping at his neck loving how Sora's breath hitched when he did so. But then, they both looked up when they heard the doorbell, they looked to eachother, Roxas felt his heart begin to pound, and Sora seemed to feel the same thing judging by his eyes. Sora did up his pants and Roxas got off of the boy, getting up and walking to the door. Sora followed after, his hair was mussed from sleep, he had yet to shower, they walked down the stairs together, this time Sora was in front, since he would be the one to open the door. At the foot of the stairs Roxas stopped, leaning against the banister, trying to hide his nerves. Sora opened the door slowly, to the sight of a silvery haired man with beautiful aqua marine eyes. Roxas was hidden by the door, so Riku couldnt see him from where he stood.

"Riku! ...what are you doing here?" he asked, his brows furrowed in a bit of fear and yet concern. Riku's nose was bandaged and his lip had a bit of a cut along it. Riku scoffed a bit and looked away, obviously ashamed of what happened.

"Don't worry about it" was all he said as he looked to Sora, his eyebrow arched in question at Sora just standing there not moving or letting him in.

"...What's the matter? ...you aren't going to let me in?" he asked almost offended, his hand gripped Sora's wrist, Roxas felt rage build inside him from where he stood as he watched Sora wince in pain.

"Riku that hurts stop it . . . " Riku pulled him to him and looked down at him glaring into his eyes.

"...you telling me to stop?" he asked incredulously, Sora looked away, feeling his heart begin pounding, he was afraid of Riku at times, and this was one of them. Riku let him go pushing his way in, and smirking a bit, seeing as he got his way.

"I thought not . . . " Sora pushed at him, as if not wanting him in, but Riku was stronger then him by far, and his eyes met with the boy leaning against the banister, his eyes glaring to him.

"...YOU! ..." cried Riku glaring at the young boy who had bested him the day before. Riku approached him, grabbing him by the collar, Roxas felt a hint of pain in the side of his neck, maybe Riku had cut him with a nail, but there was only a bit of blood, nothing big.

"Me . . . " Said Roxas cooly, he hadn't moved from his spot, and his glare never left Riku's eyes. Roxas Slowly stood up straight and broke Riku's hold on him, Sora went to Roxas's side, looking down almost apologetically.

"No Sora, don't do that, look him in the eyes . . . tell him . . . " Said Roxas softly, gently, something Sora wasnt used to by Riku, Riku only stood there, awaiting what Sora had to say, not because he cared, but because he wanted to know if Sora had the guts to say something to him.

"...tell me what?"

"...Riku I . . . I'm breaking up with you! ...I know what you have been doing . . . I know everything . . . and you hurt me . . . you do things to me I can't stand . . . and . . . it's over . . . " Riku gripped the boy's neck in his hand, clutching it, Sora's eyes were wide and Riku slammed him against the wall, the stand next to them fell over, breaking the glass vase on it and sending water flowing over the wooden floor. Sora gripped at his hand that held his neck.

"...Sora, you have no say whether you're breaking up with me or not!" he hissed leaning in closer.

"...im in control of you . . . you're mine now!" Roxas, who was standing there in shock at Riku's sudden movement, now felt a rush of anger, Riku's body suddenly appeared clad in a crimson cape, and his beautiful blue-green eyes were now a glowing Orange. He heard him repeat 'you're mine now' to Sora again, watching as Sora, not being choked, but obviously distressed tried to get out of Riku's grasp.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM TOO!" Cried out Roxas as he nearly appeared directly behind Riku, sending a kick into his side and making his hands release Sora as well and slam him into the wall. Riku slid down the wall, his head hung low and his hand bleeding from landing in the shattered glass. Roxas picked up Sora, who also slid down his own wall, tears in his eyes and embraced him tightly.

"...Sora . . . Sora . . . I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . . " he whispered as he clutched the boy to him, Sora was in shock at what Roxas had done. Roxas picked up Sora, so he wouldnt cut himself on any glass and set him down.

"ROXAS!" Screamed Sora, but Roxas had already known, he sidestepped, and faced the man who had just tried to stab him. Roxas glared at him, looking at the piece of glass in his hand, he saw it glisten with blood, it was Roxas's because he was setting Sora down he had been too late and got nicked by the blade. Roxas looked to Riku's evil glare, those blueish green eyes seemed to falter, Roxas had to blink a moment, he had to blink hard at snapping out the image of the deep green eyed man holding the knife.

"...get back!" he hissed, feeling his mind begin to slip, what was happening to him, why had Riku brought on these images, these thoughts? Riku just seemed like them all, all those people who had hurt him, beat him, enslaved him. He was DiZ, he was the smokey eyed man and the deep green eyed man who had hurt him so badly, he was his own parents who sent him out into the cold world at a young age, he was Riku, the one who made the boy he cherished and loved so much cry and feel pain. Roxas jumped back as he saw Riku make another swing at him, he was ready this time, he responded with a punch to his left cheek, Riku hadn't flinched. He came at him again, the glass ready in his hands and Roxas made a clumsy stumble back. Something was wrong, he felt weak, something felt . . . weird. Riku turned away from the boy who was now on the ground, breathing a bit heavily. It seemed just to move caused such a strain on him.

"Where are you going!?" he cried out weakly, struggling to his feet and moved after him. Sora gasped and pushed his back against the banister, it was difficult to dodge an attack when you're sitting down, on stairs, and had your back against a banister. Riku glared at the boy, his eyes seemed to be dripping with loathing for the boy.

"...Nobody leaves me . . . " he hissed and raised the glass, Roxas saw this and rushed to him, although every movement made him stumble, he felt so far away from Sora.

"SORA!" he screamed running, stumbling, falling. He felt a raise in energy, he couldn't let Riku kill the only thing that brought him happiness. Riku smirked as he brought the shard down fast, loving the sound of tearing flesh and the feel of warm blood on the long shard that pierced through the young boy's flesh. In his back, Riku gasped and wrenched the glass from Roxas's back. Sora, who was underneath him now, stared up horrified, Roxas moved so fast, it was almost like he was a demon. Roxas smiled to Sora, blood stained his shirt and began to run down his sides. Riku stood against eh wall cursing to himself as he threw away the shard.

"...DiZ said that poison would paralyze you! ...dammit, he's going to be pissed that I killed you!" he cried out, knowing the near to 3 inch deep wound in his back, and with such bleeding, would most likely be fatal. Riku rushed from the house, running, he was sent here to kill Sora, to take away the only thing Roxas held dear, to break his spirit so DiZ could have him back. Sora pushed Roxas over, laying down he grabbed the phone and called the police. "...Roxas you'll be ok . . . please . . . stay with me!" he cried out, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"...Sora . . . its all right . . . im . . . I'm happy you're safe . . . it . . . it's nothing" Sora looked to him, taking his hand after letting the police know about the emergency.

"The ambulance will be here soon! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone . . . " He cried out, nuzzling into the nape of his neck, hearing his shallow breathing, and feeling the blood begin its pooling, Riku had taken out the shard, that was what kept him alive last time, the knife being kept in there. Roxas knew he was dying by how the sounds and sights began to fade, as well as the pain.

"...Roxas . . . Roxas . . . please don't close your eyes!" cried the sobbing boy, his beautiful blue eyes let out streams of tears, his cheeks were flushed red and his body was shaking with the idea of losing someone he cared about so deeply.

"...Sora . . . I'm yours now . . . " is all he whispered, his vision began to darken as he saw red and blue lights filter in from the windows, hearing a dull blare of sirens, then nothing. Everything went dark. Everything went blank.

_**Chapter 8 end**_


	9. Unable to Protect him

im sorry about the lapse in writing, ive been in a major slump, new job, senior in highschool, and family going through tough times. but finally i am back again.

Chapter 9 Start

Everything was silent in Roxas' ears, everything...dark, in roxas's eyes. He felt at peace, saving Sora, saving the person he loved, and who loved him back. He was at peace and held no regrets,well, none other than the fact that he had to leave Sora alone. 'Sora?...he's going to be alone.' was what travelled through his sleep and his mind. "...we have a pulse..."

There came a dull mumble of someone, joined by a blurring white light but it soon faded back to darkness. 'That's right...Riku killed me...' came another thought. "damn! we're losing him!! too much blood!!" the mumbling came back, it sounded like he was underwater, everything muffled and blurry, then it went to black once more.

'Riku...will be after Sora, Riku will try to kill sora too...' He heard another thought enter his mind, this one seemed to bring more sounds and sights back, he heard, crying along with the desperate mumbles. 'who?...' the blurriness cleared enough to see the boy standing beside him, his eyes blue like his own and his hair brown and cheeks flushed with the continuous spill of tears. 'Sora...he's crying...he's watching me die...no...no dont let him see me die, i cant let him see me die...'

He looked to the figures above him, he was in a bright room, and it hurt his eyes. More mumbles occured from these figures, one of them was a woman, she moved closer, examining his eyes. '...dont let him see me like this...take me away' he thought this hard, but was unable to speak it. "...he's moving! he's watching us! he's awake" Cried out the female figure, dressed in blue, but yet almost a purple color along her shirt, must be his blood, thought roxas as he tried to make sense of it all.

'...wait...no...i cant die...i...i wont die! i cant leave sora here!! Riku's after him Riku will...he'll kill him' he thought again, but this time, his body reacted wrongly and he attempted to sit up. Low on blood, delirious he tried to get up. This sent a shrill spike of pain through his body, the figures pushed him back down, holding him there roughly. The female doctor was gone, this time a male stood over him, his hands on his shoulders, covered in blood.

"secure his legs!! " he barked out orders, Roxas couldnt identify much about him, he could barely see at all. He looked back over to Sora, who was still crying as he watched his lover get carried to the ER. With another shrill spike of pain from moving the wrong way, Roxas was greeted with darkness.

When Roxas, amazingly still alive, awoke he winced a bit due to the bright lights of a hospital room. The slow steady beeping of a monitor lead him to believe he was in stable condition. He looked around slowely, groggily, he wasnt in much pain. "...heh, the hospital...it feels like this is where everything started changing..." he said softly, wincing a bit as he forced himself to sit up. "Roxas?..." asked a soft, broken voice, Roxas stopped and looked over to the young boy, he looked sleep deprived and pale, it was almost to hard to see that it was Sora. "...Sora?...what's the matter with yo- ahh!" he let out a soft groan of pain as the brunette rushed him, wrapping his arms around Roxas he hugged him, shaking terribly, making Roxas nervous. "...Sora..." He said softly, his arms wrapped around the young boy, holding him close and stroking his hair. "...shhh...its alright..." he said soothingly to the crying boy in his embrace.

Once Sora calmed down there was a dead silence between the two for a while, what could Sora say or do? he almost witnessed his lover get slaughtered by his ex, he felt overwhelming guilt at almost getting him killed. "...im sorry..." he whispered softly under his breath, Roxas, who was dozing off due to the pain killers he was issued opened one eye to him, smirking slightly and let out a heavy sigh. "...for what?" was his response, putting up his legs, his knee up and ankle resting on that knee. Sora looked to him incredulously, getting up he gasped and pointed to himself accusingly. "...I ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED!!" he cried out angrilly, his fists clentched and he looked away quickly. Roxas winced at Sora's outburst, wayyy to loud for him right now. "...no, i got myself almost killed, you did nothing wrong Sora" he said calmly, his stoic expression unchanging. "...Riku almost got me killed..." He said slowely sitting up, he looked to his hand, his eyes nearly glew menacingly. "...he's going to come back...he'll be after you Sora...i cant let that happen to you. So, i guess ill have to be the one to kill him...right?" he asked his lover with a smirk, even in a hospital bed, he managed to look cool and tough. Sora just smiled, shaking his head and kissing him.

Roxas chuckled and kissed him back, pushing him away he winked to him comfortingly. "...dont worry bout me Sora, im tough...ive taken a beating...ive always pulled through. go on home, visiting hours are over..." he said pointing to the white clock that hung on the wall, it read 10:30, he had been out for a few hours. Sora only nodded and got up, he definately looked like he had aged 40 years in the span of 4 hours that Roxas was asleep. Sora grabbed his coat that hung on the chair he had been sitting on beside Roxas' bed and looked to him as he pulled it on. "...hey Sora?" asked the wounded boy, wincing a bit as he sat up completely. "...be safe...im staying alive for you, you do the same for me" Sora chuckled and nodded. "..yeah, dont worry about it Roxas" He said softly, leaving the hospital room, the door clicked silently behind him as he walked toward the exit, the halls were dark and empty, almost eerie, but it was illuminated by emergency lights as it always was, and he was at the exit in no time.

Roxas stood up, taking the rolling I.V stand with him, looking out the window he watched for him, he felt scared...scared to death about not being by Sora's side. He shut his eyes, closing out all terrible thoughts and went back to bed, laying down he sighed, looking up at the ceiling he began thinking, the steady beeping of the monitor soothed him more then annoyed, he would have that removed now that he was awake, but not now, he just wanted to be alone right now. He knew the best thing he could do for Sora right now was to get well, he looked over the bandaging job the doctors had done, the blood soaked the bandages, it was a bad wound it seems. He had a few other bandages around his body, one band-aid about his cheek, a bandage wrapped around his wrist and two more around his other upper arm. "...i feel like a goddamned mummy" he scoffed slightly as he closed his eyes, trying for sleep. Sleep was the best thing he could do to heal his body, and that's what he would do, just so he would be able to take care or Sora soon.

Sora was home, he had gotten home about 11:00, and he was exhausted. The idea that Roxas was awake and reacting to him made him relieved. He sat down on his bed, slowely taking off his shoes and shirt he stretched. The next morning he would wake and go back to the hospital, all to prove to Roxas that he was going to be okay, he could handle himself afterall. Closing his eyes he laid back on the bedding, he was to tired to take off his pants, shirtless and exhausted beyond comprehension he fell into a deep trancelike sleep. Smiling in this sleep, he knew before his concious even left that his dreams would be of Roxas, and when it did leave him, he was right.

Outside the dark house of Sora a car drove by, it was hard to see the color of the car in the street Sora lived on, the street lamp had gone out a year or two ago and nobody bothered to have it changed so darkness was around everyone here. The soft hum of the engine seemed to give even the owl who made the nightly calls to it's lover on a nearby branch fly away in the uneasiness that hung around. Inside the dark windows sat two men, one of them with silver short hair and deep aqua-marine eyes, these eyes shimmered in what light was left, making him seem like the angel of darkness by how he seemed to glow. He was talking to an older male in the car, his face was clad in a red clothe, showing off a single orange eye, this too glowed, but more of a demonic glow then angellic. Riku and DiZ, a wonderfully terrible duo, heartless and uncaring one a slave master and drug dealer, the other a murderous playboy, what better team would there be, and they were stopping their car, outside the house of our beloved Sora.

"So, DiZ right?...so you're telling me that if i kill Sora you would give me anything i want?" he asked with a soft smirk, hidden in the shadows, a throaty chuckle was heard as DiZ responded to the question. "...no Riku, i merely said that Sora was Roxas's weakness, if you were to kill the boy, being as Roxas isnt around, this is the perfect time to do so, you get your revenge and i will give you what you deserve for a job well done" Said the demonic man as he unlocked the door to the car, the driver, clad in black and obviously just as heartless as the two in the back parked the car to let out the 'assassin' if you would. Riku scoffs and holsters the pistol in his pocket, glaring at the man in the car he smirks again. "...Heh, im just sayin the reward better be good, but hey...even if it wasnt...i've been meaning to kill this bastard for as long as i can remember, all you did was provide me reason and a weapon" DiZ only chuckled softly at the boy's willingness to kill his ex lover and nodded to him, the door closed and he drove away leaving riku there in front of the darkened and nearly unoccupied house.

Sora slept soundlessly for a while, his dreams varied from romantically pleasurable, to downright senseless. One dream though scared him, he found himself in a room of pure white, in the distance he could see a figure waving at him and calling to him, it was Roxas. "sora!! hurry!! dont let him get to you!!" he cried, desperately trying to get him, Sora, although confused rushed toward his lover, as he ran the world of white fell away around him, bit by bit like shattered glass it crumbled. Sora gasped and ran faster, but Roxas didnt seem to get any closer, he looked back, behind him was Riku, drenched in blood and had one eye of blazing red, the other his disarming aqua-marine. he carried a knife in his hand and called out to him, Riku walked slowely, Sora ran to Roxas, the world around them continued to crumble, Sora could see the blackness around them, it seemed to be moving, harsh yellow eyes laughed at him as thousands of them appeared in the pulsing darkness that surrounded them all as he ran for Roxas who got no closer while teh slowely moving Riku got closer and closer to the running boy. Sora screamed as he ran as fast as he could, his legs felt like lead, then, he reached him, he reached Roxas and grabbed his hand. "...Roxas! help me!" he cried to the boy, turning to the still walking Riku, holding the blade out to him menacingly. Sora closed his eyes, holding Roxas to him, he felt arms around him and when his eyes opened he heard a voice. "...Sora...you've been very bad...you need to be punished" said the man who held him, cautiously he looked up and saw the meniacal stare of Riku, raising the shard and as it crashed down Sora shot up in bed letting out a sudden yelp of surprise.

Sora sat in bed, breathless sweating and paranoid, when he looked about his quiet room he moved to lay back down and when he closed his eyes he heard a door click closed quietly. His eyes shot open, someone was in his house, and he was certain that it wasnt Roxas, and that it WASN'T good. Slowely getting to his feet the cautious boy went to his stairs, looking down them, he saw movement down there, someone was in his house, and the flash of silver gave him one HELL of a hint who it was. "Riku" he whispered to himself, he knew, his dream protected him somehow it protected him. The figure began to walk to the stairs, coming up them to Sora, Sora gasped and went to his room, he had to act quickly, he had to hide.

Riku came into the room, his eyes glinting in the moonlight which filtered through the blinds. "sleeping?" he asked with a chuckle walking over to the bed, the lump under the covers were obvious and aiming to the head Riku smirked and pulled the trigger, shooting the lump beneath the sheets. "...goodnight..." he said until he failed to see blood. "...what the- ooph!" he was cut off by a huge pound to the head, Sora had come up behind him, carrying the bat he kept in hsi closet from his childhood and smacked him in the head. Riku stumbled a bit and fell forward, but catching himself he turned around glaring at the now scared boy. "...you fucker!!" he screamed, feeling his head and looking at the glistening blood. "you made me bleed...what did i always tell you? if you cant kill your enemy, dont wound him, it'll only PISS HIM OFF!!" Quickly he raised his gun and shot at the boy who ran to the side of him, Riku shot two more shots at him growling as he did so. Sora ran and hid in the kitchen, behind the table, his heard was racing as he heard the silent footsteps of Riku walking closer. He clutched the bat in his hand, his heart was pounding and the hairs on his neck stood on end. Then all to quickly a bullet whizzed by his ear and crashed into the wall, he got up and ran, hearing teh maniacal laughter of Riku, Sora knew he wouldnt survive the night.

Back at the hospital Roxas laid in bed, he had woken up multiple times that night each time caused by a nightmare, and each nightmare ended in Sora's death. "...dammit...i hope he's okay..." he said softly to himself, it was late, 3 in the morning by now, but silently Roxas got up, he had remembered that when Sora left he had given Roxas back his cellphone secretly. He picked it up from the dresser near the television and dialed the number that plagued his mind. AS he heard the line ringing he waited impatiently for his lover's reassuring voice.

Sora heard the phone ring, and felt his pocket vibrate, since he never took off his pants, he left his cell phone inside them. "...my phone!" he said silently, hiding in the bathroom while scrambling to grab his phone before Riku heard it. It was to late, he flipped open the phone but had no time to answer before another gunshot blasted through the wall next to his head. Sora let out a yell as he fall back, dropping the phone. Riku walked in, Gun raised to his head as he chuckled. "...so silly you are...well, i played your game, and as usual...i win...now...i want to end it..." he smirked and squeezed the trigger, Sora's eyes closed tightly, he was in a corner, the phone was open, Sora let out a cry for help to Roxas, but it was jsut a regular yell to Riku's ears. Sora felt tears well up in his eyes as Riku pressed the cold metal against Sora's head and laughed holding the boy. "...mmmi miss hearing your cries...hearing you tell me im hurting you...god i miss making you cry as i fucked you...i felt so empowered...too bad it all ends now." Then Riku pulled the trigger, a click was heard, Sora felt his heart fill with hope at the click, no bang means no bullets. Sora gasped and looked up at Riku who cursed the gun and whacked at Sora. Sora who although was caught off guard managed to fall backward, dodging the blow and punching Riku square in the face, sending him backward, enough space for sora to get up. Riku looked up at him, saw him raising the bat up to deliver a blow to kill Riku. "...you...almost killed Roxas!...then you tried to kill me!! i should kill you for that" he said, shaking and crying as he readied himself.

Riku looked up at the boy, he was on his knees, he seemed different. "...Sora...please...i dont know what's come over me...i need help...please...you know i love you, i cant...i...i need help please...help me" he said to his ex lover, his beautiful eyes seemed so sincere. Sora stood steady for a while, but he hadnt swung yet, this in itself was a bad move on his part. Riku took the undecided opportunity to lunge at him. Riku pinned him down and raised the bad, chuckling. "...always fell for that my love...now, i am going to do what you SHOULD have!!" he went to crush Sora, but Riku let out a choking gulp as a Bang went off, Riku looked down at the boy, the bat fell from his hand and sora could feel the warm liquid seeping over his shirt, reaching to it he felt and saw blood. Gasping he scrambled away from the limp body of his ex lover. Looking up he saw the familiar trusting blue uniform of a police officer, his gun poised at the lifeless form. When he saw the man didnt move any longer he went to Sora. "...come on kid, we got you, you'll be safe now..." he said taking Sora with them to the hospital for some tests.

Sora sat in the hospital, now a patient and sharing the room with someone he knew all to well. "...Roxas...how did they find me?" he asked looking up at the cieling, his cuts bandaged, and bruises iced he turned slowely to await an answer, which he expected none, but was surprised to have gotten one. "...i called them...i heard your yell and i called the cops...Sora, i should have been there...you almost died" he said angrilly looking away from him, disappointed in himself, Roxas gasped as he felt the boy's arms around him, Sora had gotten up and embraced his lover. "...Roxas...you protected me again...why...why am i in need of your protection always?" he asked softly nuzzling against him, Roxas smiled. "...at least...i can feel needed, its a good feeling Sora, you always make me feel my best...i love you" he said quietly, kissing him once before hearing a soft and mellow reply. "..i love you too Roxas" he said silently before returning to his bed and falling asleep, finally getting through the night, both of them, without a nightmare.

_**Chapter 9 end**_

_**So how's that for my returning chapter huh? hope you all enjoy it. One down, one to go...but im one for tragedies, so who knows how my story will end. **_


End file.
